


A Day for Valentine

by lasexy



Series: Valentine's [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasexy/pseuds/lasexy
Summary: Yamada just got dumped. Yuto is being nice.What Yamada didn't expect was for the stranger pull him close hug him tightly., and whispers in his ear. "It's okay. You're okay. Hold on for a while okay? I will close the store. Wait for me upstairs."





	A Day for Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~~ this is my first time writing a fanfic, please bear with me❤️

February 13th, 2017

Late at night, the rain is pouring. There stood a lonely boy in front of a cafe, drenched, shielding away from the rain. No one knows wether his wet cheeks is because of the rain, or tears.

"It's such a shame, really." A stranger appears suddenly, or not. Well either way, Yamada didn't realise that. His voice's deep, Yamada thought. The stranger is completly dry, maybe he's from inside.

"Eh? What is it?"

"For a guy as pretty as you to be drenched in the rain. Come inside," the stranger said as he held the cafe door open for Yamada.

Yamada hesitates, but well, what more can I lose? He tails behind the taller man, and sits where he's told.

"What are you doing out there anyway? You're completly wet. Don't tell me you don't bring your umbrella."

"I... I don't know. I don't have any money, so I can't come inside. Uh, he takes all my money."

"Who's he?"

"Uh, my ex. I was supposed to pick him up at the airport. I was so excited, tomorrow being Valentine's day and all, but instead I saw him with another girl. I just couldn't help myself and I confront him on the spot. Turns out, he only used me for sex and money and I..." It hurts. Please, please, please make it stop.

What Yamada didn't expect was for the stranger pull him close hug him tightly., and whispers in his ear. "It's okay. You're okay. Hold on for a while okay? I will close the store. Wait for me upstairs."

And of course, he did what he was told. He'a waiting for the taller man upstairs. This is his first time coming here, but everything felt so natural for him. He knows exactly where he's supposed to wait, he knows his way. This is strange, but nice.

5 minutes later, the stranger joins him upstair.

"Ano, I'm sorry for being such a bother. But can I borrow some of your clothes?" Yamada shyly asks.

"Yeah sure! But it might be a little bit bigger for you. Oh, I'm Yuto by the way. Nakajima Yuto, and you are?" Strange. He gives me his given name first, not his last name. Little that Yamada knows, Yuto also find this strange. It's not like him to give out his given name like that.

"I'm Yamada. Yamada Ryosuke. Nice to meet you, Nakajima-san."

"Nice to meet you too. Here, use this. The bathroom's down the hall, to the left."

"Ah, thank you so much."

***

"Yamada-san, do you mind telling what happened? I mean, it's okay if you don't. And you can spend the night here, the rain's not going to stop anytime soon, and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Ah, thank you Nakajima-san. It's not like I mind telling you what happened, but I don't want to bother you with my problem. I'm sorry. And thank you for the offer, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Nonsense! My bed's big enough for two! And if you sleep here, you will also catch a cold. Come, let's sleep in my room."

It's strange. Yamada knows nothing about Yuto, but he feels safe.

***

Now, Yuto's already on bed, waiting for Yamada to get on the bed with him. It feels like hours for him, while truth is, it's only 3 minutes.

"Ne, Yama, what takes you so long?"

"Eh, nothing really. Just, it's kind of weird that I met you just today, but I feel safe when I'm with you." Yamada said as he climbs up to the bed.

"That's so cheesy of you."

"Hey, I'm not the one who tells random stranger that he's handsome."

"Well yeah, but it's you."

Another comfortable silence. How can such simple words make my heart beats this fast?

"Yama, what will you do tomorrow?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I'll just staying at home. I mean, I'll be going home in the morning, and then spend the day just lazying around. Sleeping, gaming, cooking. Crying, probably."

"Nuh uh, wrong answer."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're right about one thing tho." Yamada looks over to Yuto in confussion. What is this guy talking about? When their eyes meet, Yuto only gives Yamada a little teasing smirk.

"In the morning you'll be going home. And no, this is not me kicking you out. And then, you're going to the Hachiko Statue by 11." Yuto explains, well not really explaining, but somewhat close.

"Eh? I'm sorry, I'm not following. What do you mean by I'll be-"

"Tomorrow. You and I, we will be going on a date. So after you get back home, dress yourself up, and meet me at the Hachiko Statue by 11. Got it now?" There's no hint of frustation in Yuto's voice. Just pure teasing.

"Eeehh?? But I-"

"No objection."

"Yes, Sir. But can you please, stop cutting me off mid-sentence?"


End file.
